The Princess and the Pineapple
by BlackUndertaker
Summary: Hiding a princess in the human world? Seems easy enough, nope. Renji thought wrong, really wrong. He lost her in less than a week. Plot line starts a week before Orihime kidnapping. RenjixOC GrimmjowxOC later IkkakuxOC and many other OCs. Note: Starts when Renji receives princess.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Goodbye and Hello

* * *

"Princess Monoukji, please." Hiroe held out his hand "Senkaimon is going to close soon."

Hiroe had been taking care of Chyrine Monoukji, the adopted princess of the Royal Monoukji Clan, since she was very little. Chyrine gently placed her hand upon Hiroe's and they descended the stairs to the where a group of men waited by an open Senkai gate. Chyrines royal purple silk kimono trailed behind her as she walked and once she stopped her sleeves nearly touched the ground. Everyone quickly bowed and Hiroe rushed in front of her.

"The mission is for you two," Hiroe pointed to two men "to safely escort the Monoukji heir to the world of the living. Then for you," Hiroe turned his head to a man with unnaturally red hair and tribal like tattoos "Renji Abarai, to secretly hide her there, and also move hiding spots frequently, but I've already gone over orders with you."

They all nodded and Hiroe turned to Chyrine herself

"You are in much danger now Chyrine. I have prepared you for this exact threat for many years. Sadly, now there is no more I can do for you." He cupped both of her cheeks in his gloved hands and looked into her dark greenish-brown eyes "Remember what I have taught you."

Once she nodded he released her face and lightly pushed her towards the three men. Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears for her only friend who would probably be tortured once _they_ came looking for her. The bald man in the middle picked her up and supported her by holding her back and under her knees. She locked her arms around his neck and they were off, running through the dangai and to the world of the living.

Chyrine looked over the man's shoulder to watch as Hiroe grew smaller and smaller until she couldn't bear to anymore then nuzzled her face into her arm.

It didn't take very long for them to escort her out of the dangai. They emerged onto a small paved street and the bald man set Chyrine down. A single tear rolled down her porcelain cheek. She wiped it away with her sleeve and looked over to the red hared man named Renji. He wasn't sure what to make of her right now; she had been indifferent since he laid eyes on her, but seeing the single tear rundown her face sent chills up his spine. Not chills of sadness or fright, but chills of resentment. Though he couldn't tell why, maybe it was because he tore her away from someone very important to her. Someone who would be dead soon.

Tearing his eyes away from Chyrine he spoke to the other two men

"Ikkaku, Yumichika, you may leave. I can handle from here."

Ikkaku merely nodded and Yumichika waved good bye as he ran back into the closing senkai gate.

Once it had fully closed Renji looked over at Chyrine, who was still observing him, and he shifted his weight nervously. He didn't really like how she was watching him as if she were silently pulling him closer so she could dissect his mind.

"So… if you would just follow me…" he moved a couple steps but she didn't even seemed to have blinked, thinking back he remembered how every time she had taken a step Hiroe had held her, either by the small of her back, her arm, or hand. He walked back over to her and stuck out his arm. She linked hers through his and started walking alongside him. He spoke again "We're going to Uraharas shop first."

She simply nodded.

The shop wasn't too far away, only two blocks, but to Renji it seemed to take forever. He was anxious, not because he needed to get Chyrine to safety or because if she were harmed his head would be on a chopping block, but because she made him nervous. It seemed to him that at any moment she was going to explode. He didn't know why or how, but he knew this much. There was an excess amount of pressure inside of her.

He lightly knocked on the rim of Uraharas shop door and it slid open to reveal Urahara himself.

"Why, hello there! You're just on time" Urahara gestured to the low table set food with his fan "Madame Monoukji, please come in."

He held out his hand and she lightly placed her hand it. She seemed more relaxed as soon as he had opened the door. Renji hoped it was only because she felt welcomed or something instead of her being happy to be away from him. Yes, it was only his job to protect her, but he did want her to like him.

After slipping out of her zōri, she allowed Urahara to lead her to the table. After Renji and Chyrine sat down, Tessai passed out Onigiri along with the rest of the food. Chyrine spoke for the first time

"Thank you." It was almost a whisper, but everyone heard it

"Your very welcome, Chyrine." Urahara respond "Actually, Tessai does most of the cooking around here."

Chyrine sweetly smiled over at Tessai "You're an excellent cook. Again, thank you." She nodded her head again

Tessai looked very pleased to have been acknowledged for his hard work, it wasn't every day he was complemented. Everyone eat silently for another few minutes before Jinta, who was sitting to Chyrine's left, pointed at Chyrines hands

"Hey, why are you wearing gloves at the table? Isn't that rude?"

Chyrine looked over at him and blinked then turned to Kisuke. Kisuke obviously got the message from her look and started to explain

"Well as I said a couple hours ago, she is a princess from the Royal Monoukji Clan. And now lots of immoral people would like to kidnap her,-"

"But why? She's just a princess. What do they want to do? Ransom her?"

Urahara shook his head "No, as I was trying to say before, she has a very unique ability. She can give or take other people's reiryoku, or in other words their sprit pressure by touching them." Jinta scouted little farther away from Chyrine "That's why she wears gloves, her ability only works if you touch her skin. Her hands and lips are most affective from what we know. If she touches you with her left hand she takes away sprit pressure and if she touches you with her right hand she gives it to you. But if she kisses you it up to her what happens, am I correct?" he looked over at Chyrine and she nodded her head "Yes, will now you know."

Jinta and Ururu looked over at Chyrine wonder.

"Do you do it a lot?" Ururu softly asked still looking over at Chyrine

Chyrine knowingly smiled over at the younger girl "Only when I need to."

Renji internally sighed,

"So Kisuke, I didn't really get to take to you, but I was told you were given a letter?" Renji asked

"Uh, yeah. Hiroe wanted me to train her for self-defense and from what he said you know a bit already, Chyrine?" Chyrine nodded and Kisuke continued "And you're allergic to coffee?"

"Well, I can drink it, but I pass out… for a couple days. So yes, you could say I'm allergic to coffee." Chyrine looked kinda embarrassed while responding

"Ah, coffee sucks anyways" Jinta piped up "Yeah, it's just dirt water."

Chyrine started giggling and covered the lower half of her face. Why did girls always do that, Renji wondered? But she did have an adorable giggle.

Kisuke continued on "Anyways. I think that we should start tomorrow morning. Renji do you mind helping?" Renji agreed "Wonderful! Now I think we should all retire, you arrived quite late and we have a fun day planned for tomorrow."

Kisuke stood up along with everyone else and Jinta and Ururu started clearing the table away. Kisuke gestured to Chyrine and Renji to follow him. He led them to interconnecting rooms separated by a paper wall. Chyrine instantly ran over to a dark green bag and opened it and smiled over to Kisuke

"Thank you."

Kisuke smiled back "I figured you'd want some of your own clothes."

She closed the bag again and stood up then sat plopped down on her bed.

"Well goodnight!" Kisuke said as he left the room and slid the door shut

Renji shuffled his feet around then walked into his side of the room

"Goodnight Renji, and thank you." Chyrine nearly whispered

Renji poked his head back around the wall, but she was already tucked into bed with her eyes closed. Somehow she had already changed into to her pajamas.

Renji shook his head and whispered goodnight as he laid down in his own bed.

* * *

"Renji, Renji, come on it's time to wake up." Renji stirred and then rolled away from the girl who was trying to whisper him awake "Jinta, how about you try?"

Jinta smiled "RENJI! GET YOUR LAZY BUM UP NOW!" he yelled while to shaking Renji's shoulder

Renji sat up abruptly and nearly collided with Chyrine who was leaning over him trying to stop Jinta from hitting him.

"Oh sorry, Renji are you ok? If I had known Jinta was going to yell I wouldn't have asked him." Chyrine said kneeling next to him "I would say good morning, but this wasn't a very nice wakeup call."

Chyrine glared over at Jinta and he shrugged "If I hadn't yelled he would have never gotten up."

She patted Renji's shoulder with her gloved hand and stood up "Come Jinta let Renji finish waking up in peace." She looked down at Renji and smiled "breakfast is almost ready, so I suggest you get some before this one" she tilted her head over at Jinta "eats everything."

Once they both left the room and Renji stood up and got ready for the day. Renji walked into the kitchen to find Tessai cooking, Ururu and Chyrine chopping fruit, Jinta stuffing his face with food, and Urahara reading the paper. It all seemed so natural. Chyrine moved around the kitchen as if she had lived her for years instead of arriving last night.

Renji sat down next to Jinta and pulled a plate towards him as Chyrine sat down on his other side. Ururu placed a bowl down on the table and Chyrine handed out utensils to everyone besides Jinta, who already was eating, and then poured herself some orange juice.

Jinta leaned over to peer into the bowl that Ururu placed down on the table

"Ugh," Jinta scrunched up his face and pointed into the bowl "What is that?"

"That, Jinta, would be fruit salad. Would you like some?" Chyrine said as she filled a small bowl and handed it to Ururu

"No. It looks gross" Jinta said shaking his head

Chyrine smiled and shook her head lightly "Ururu and I worked quite diligently to prepare this, so I'll make you I deal. You try this "she handed him a bowl "and if you like it, you thank Ururu, but I you _really_ don't like it, then I'll let you wake Renji every morning while we stay here."

Renji started to protest but Chyrine leant over and whispered "It's ok, watch."

Kisuke set down his paper to watch Jinta. Jinta crammed a spoonful into his mouth and scrunched up his face and started to chewing, then slowly he unclenched his face and smiled

"This isn't fruit… its candy!" he exclaimed before shoveling more into his mouth

Tessai looked mildly shocked and Ururu smiled.

"I promise you, that is hundred percent real fruit besides the vanilla and a pinch of sugar that Ururu added." Chyrine said as Renji received a bowl himself from Tessai "Now, Jinta, could you please thank Ururu?"

A muffled thank you escaped Jinta's fruit filled mouth, he didn't even look up but it didn't seem to matter to Ururu. She smiled and tucked into her own breakfast.

After everyone had finished and Chyrine helped Tessai and Ururu clean up, and soft scratching sound came from the front room. Urahara stood up

"That must be Yoruichi." He walked into the front room and returned after a while with a cat walking beside him

Chyrine crouched down and stroked the black cats head "Well aren't you a pretty kitty?"

"It's nice to meet you, Chyrine."

Chyrine looked slightly taken a back from being addressed by a cat

"It's nice to meet you too, Yoruichi." She smiled and stood up

Kisuke nodded "Well now that everyone's here, we should get started."

He started walking and everyone fell in line behind him.

Renji knew where they were going. Kisuke's underground dojo. He also had met Yoruichi before so he knew she wasn't a cat.

Kisuke opened a hatch and everyone crawled down into it besides Yoruichi, who hopped upon Kisuke's hat. Once everyone had safely reached the bottom, Yoruichi ran off. Most likely to change thought Renji as he walked.

"So what do you want to start off with?" said Yoruichi as she walked back over. Thankfully clothed.

Chyrine shrugged "What you think would be best."

"Knowing how to escape quickly would be a good place to start." Yoruichi used Shunpo to move about 30 feet away from the group.

Surprisingly Chyrine was already standing next to Yoruichi. Yoruichi moved again and Chyrine used Shunpo to catch up with her. After moving around 6 more times they both stopped by the small group of on lookers.

"So you already know Shunpo." Kisuke said "Well that speeds things up. Let's find out what else you know."

"Chyrine, do you know of Kidō?"

Chyrine nodded her head "Tenteikura"

_Yes, I know of Kidō. Hiroe taught me, I don't know a lot only what he knew. _

Yoruichi looked impressed "When I was asked to help train you, I thought you wouldn't know anything. So what else can you do?"

Chyrine looked around "I don't want to break anything. Are you sure?"

Yoruichi laughed "Break? Hah, don't worry that what this place is for."

"Ok" Chyrine lifted her arm "Hado number 31, Shakkaho" she let the red ball build up before releasing it destroying a nearby hill "Sokatsui" the blue blast she released this time nearly destroyed the entire hill.

Turning to face the other way she held up two fingers and shot a lightning bolt.

"Wait, you can use Kidō silently?" Renji exclaimed

Chyrine nodded "Hiroe thought it could be useful. I can't do it with all of them, only about four or so, but yes some I can."

"How long have you been learning Kidō?"

"I started learning about 5 years ago. Why?"

"Well it's just you used Eishōhaki, thats really difficult."

"I know," Chyrine looked at her hands "Sometimes it likes to blow up in my face… literally, so I don't use it that much and only with spells I'm confident with."

"Well, now that we know your strong point, let's get started." Kisuke said as he rubbed his hands together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Leashes, Apartments, and Motorcycles

* * *

"Kenzi! Get your ass back here."

"Nah, I think you just need to chill." The black haired girl said still skipping along

"I need a leash for that one" the blue haired man said more to himself rather to the shorter girl

"Huh?" the girl stopped "Did you just say "leash"? Grimmy, I was only like 10 feet away…"

He ignored her as he walked past her and she fell into step with him.

"Because, that's just ridiculous. I mean really. That would look weird and would probably be really uncomfortable… Plus-" Grimmjow jerked Kenzi towards him so she wouldn't walk into a light pole but Kenzi didn't seem to have noticed and continued rambling

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and stopped then grabbed Kenzi's shoulders "Would you shut up! I'm getting a headache. Now walk silently or I will kill you."

She smiled up at him "Now, now. Without me you have a lot of trouble finding that girl we're looking for. See, I'm the only one who's seen her besides Ulquiorra and he's too busy to bother himself with this. Plus you can't kill me while were here. " She motioned to the street corner "It's not right. If you really want to kill me let's to a bar first."

Grimmjow let out an exasperated sigh; he had been stuck with this girl for too long. Three hours too long. They had been walking around for the last three hours "scouting the area" as Kenzi put it. Meaning they had been walking around in circles or rather they kept passing the same street every 45mins.

"I think we should find an apartment" Kenzi pointed over to an apartment complex across the street "We might be here for a couple days and I'm not sleeping outside."

She started walking across the street and into the complex lobby, Grimmjow growled and followed after her. When he walked into the main lobby he found Kenzi at the front desk.

"Of course!" the lady was way too excited for Grimmjow taste "I can take you right now!"

She walked out from behind the desk and looked directly at Grimmjow's jaw or rather what was left of his mask and gasped. Kenzi walked over to him and linked arms with him

"Yeah this is Grimmjow. He'll be bunking with me." Kenzi pulled Grimmjow along with her towards the lady "Yeah we're thinking something simple, maybe modern, hopefully on the first floor?"

The lady nodded nervously "Yes I think we have some of those" she turned on her heel "follow me please."

"Aw. She scared of you..." Kenzi cooed to Grimmjow

He rolled his eyes and continued walking. The lady led them up onto a low porch raised off the ground

"Alright so this comes with a garage" she pointed to her left at the garage door then she pointed at the sliding glass door "Sadly the downfall is that the front door is glass, but we have blinds installed."

After unlocking the door she slid it open the door and let everyone in "Ok. So is a bit pricier, because it's furnished, but we can all ways take everything out."

As soon as they entered the sliding fronts door the first thing they ran into was the back of a flat screen TV. Pass that was a couch facing it and a coffee table in-between.

"The living room is all hooked up" she patted the TV before walking to the far side of the room away from the door "And this is the kitchen. It has a wraparound counters to you can cook without being cut way from the rest of the house. And we have a high rise table with chairs right here" she gestured to the table left of her. She walked to the door right before the table

"And this door right here leads down to the garage. She opened the door so we could see "The last owner left all of his tools, so you can keep them…" she closed the door and pointed in the opposite side of the room "And that hallway leads to the bedroom and the bathroom."

Grimmjow plopped down on the couch "I like this couch."

"Oh, um. Yes the couch is very comfy." The lady held her clip board closer to herself "Kenzi?"

Kenzi was no longer in the living room or kitchenette.

"I'LL TAKE IT!"

Grimmjow didn't even open his eyes and the lobby lady walked down the hall way and into the bedroom to find Kenzi lying sprawled across the bed.

"This bed is so comfy." Kenzi propped herself up "How much?"

"Rent? Oh it's $650 per month." The lady handed her clip board over to Kenzi "There's no pre-rent so at the end of September is when I'll stop by again to pick up the rent."

"Ok." Kenzi waved her hand to dismiss the lady

She walked back out into the living room to find Grimmjow fast asleep on the couch and tried to be as quite as she could while leaving.

She had never moved anyone in so quickly before, she only showed them one apartment. She needed to buy more of those beds.

Kenzi sat up completely and looked around at the room it was a light tarnished tan color that matched the living room walls, beside the one accent wall connected to the hall way that was the same milk chocolate color as the kitchen. The whole apartment had a dark earthy glow to it, with its dark brown and tan colored assets. Grimmjow seemed to like the couch; it was dark green-nearly black-.

Kenzi walked out to stand behind the couch, Grimmjow wouldn't notice if she had left Kenzi thought to herself. She pulled a stick-it off the fridge and after writing a few words on it. She carefully stuck it to Grimmjow's forehead. After admiring her work she opened the garage door and left.

After a few hours Grimmjow stirred and scrunched his forehead noticing that there was something stuck there. Pulling it off he saw that it was a sticky note

'Dearest Grimmy,

Went to run some errands, will bring food home.

Be back by 5:30, maybe…

~_Kenzi_ '

Grimmjow crumpled the sticky note and threw it. He looked over at the clock on the wall, 4:55pm. Grimmjow sighed and stood to stretch. He didn't really care when she got home, but he was hungry.

After drinking some water exploring the other two rooms in the house he sat back down on the couch. He grabbed the TV remote off the coffee table and started flipping through the channels.

He was starting to dose of again, but perked up at the sound off a motorcycle. Leave it to Kenzi to get some guy to drive her home, Grimmjow thought to himself. He could hear the motorcycle pulling into the garage. If that guy thought he was coming inside he was wrong.

Kenzi burst through the door with her arms full of bags and she had changed clothes. She was now wearing a tight red blouse and a black front lace corset with ripped black skinny jeans and black high-heels with little studs on the heel that matched her belt. She had also had other accessories like necklaces and bracelets.

"What you do? Rob a store?" Grimmjow asked staring at Kenzi bod

He didn't want to admit it, but she was hot, no sexy, either way he'd bang that.

"No," she set down her numerous bags and pulled a wallet out of her back pocket "Some guy named..." she flipped it open "Roger Imhureu did."

Throwing the wallet down on the table she nearly bounced over to Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, I need you to meet someone," she pulled on his hand "Your new best friend!"

Grimmjow growled but let Kenzi led him out into the garage. He could wait to smash this guy's face in.

When he walked down the steps and looked at what was before him. His jaw nearly dropped. A navy purple motorcycle was purring in front of him. Kenzi rushed over to it

"See, your new best friend!" She held out her arms to display it

Grimmjow ran his fingers over the mantle before swinging his leg over it and revved the engine.

"Yeah when I ran into 'Rogers' he asked if a wanted a ride so I said yes, ask if we could go somewhere secret and I snapped his neck. Then I went on my way."

Kenzi stood in front the motorcycle and lean forward on the handle bars "Hey, babe. Can we go for a ride?" asked in a playfully seductive voice

"Get on."

Kenzi smiled and got on behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest. Grimmjow backed out and they were off.

Grimmjow had always wanted a motorcycle, but was never able to get one. Yes, he driven them loads of times, but he never had one to call his own. He was starting to like Kenzi a bit more now.

Kenzi rested her head on Grimmjow's back and held on tightly as he went faster and faster. The wind was whipping her hair around behind her and she closed her eyes. She loved this riding around with Grimmjow on this death machine and she love the way Grimmjow smelled. She couldn't quite say what it was or even relate it to anything.

Kenzi was being to dose off when Grimmjow started to slow down and stopped.

Kenzi opened her eyes but didn't move, he had stopped to watch the sunset. Somehow he had driven up into the mountain highways and she could see a beach and Karakura to the right. She felt that she could literally feel him smiling but didn't move to check so she wouldn't ruin the moment.

After a couple more minutes, Grimmjow turned around and started to drive back home. Once they were finally back in town Grimmjow stopped at a corner and turned off the motorcycle.

"Kenzi, baby doll-" Grimmjow cut short realizing what he had just said "Kenzi!"

Kenzi eyes snapped open and she let go of Grimmjow "What?!"

Calming down she looked around "Food?"

Grimmjow nodded and she crawled off the bike and stretched. Grimmjow pocketed the keys and grabbed Kenzi's hand to pull her along. Kenzi was blushing madly and tried to hide it by looking anywhere but at Grimmjow. Her hand fit perfectly within his.

After walking into the restaurant Grimmjow let go of her hand and slid into a booth. Kenzi slid in across from him and seconds later a waitress ran up

"Hi welcome to Karakura Town's best fast food joint! I'm Cindy; I'll be your waitress for the evening, any beverages I can get you?"

Kenzi picked up her menu "Umm, one raspberry frost pop."

Cindy nodded and scribbled down on her note pad then turned to Grimmjow

"Just a beer."

"I'm going to need to see your identification please." Cindy sweetly smiled while holding out her hand

"Does it look like he's underage?" Kenzi gestured to Grimmjow "Just because I didn't order an alcoholic beverage, doesn't either of us are underage. Well I am, but he's not. You're insulting, you know that? Really can't even tell-"

"Oh my, that's my mistake! How rude of me I'll get your drinks right away!" Cindy hurried off

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Speaking of underage.. I'm going to school tomorrow." Grimmjow looked up "You're not though, you look like just finished high-school, but I can still pass for a student. Don't argue because I already enrolled myself."

Grimmjow scoffed "High-school? You really think they're going hide her there?"

"Well I would, it's the last place I would look."

"Whatever."

"Hey, with me gone half the day you'll have the house all to yourself! All you have to do is get me to school and pick me up."

He smirked "Alright. Deal."

"I thought you'd agree, now you can watch all the 'Girls Gone Wild' you want in peace" Grimmjow nearly choked on the beer the Cindy just set down "But I swear, if I come home to find tissue or lotion, you're out buddy. All ties cut and I'll take back the bike."

Cindy turned pink and walked away while Grimmjow glared daggers at Kenzi

"I don't do anything of the sort!"

"Hey. You're the one who didn't change the channel. And please don't think I'm so naïve as to what things guys do when us chicks are gone. I really don't care what you do just clean up after yourself before I get home." Kenzi sipped on her drink "You could only image the things us girls do when we get together…"

Kenzi dramatically sighed and pretended to reminisce "Pillow fights, bubble baths…"

Another waiter walked up "Hello, I'm Junta. Can I take your orders please?"

Kenzi smiled up at him "Ok I'll have the chicken salad. And Grimmy?"

Grimmjow ordered a burger and Junta walked away.

"Pillow fights? Really?" Grimmjow said leaning back "What are you 12?"

"Well, 12 year olds don't get physical, do they?" Kenzi leaned forward and whispered "Do you want to get physical Grimmjow?"

"You have no idea what physical is darling." Grimmjow replied

Junta was walking back with their orders

"Maybe you'll have to teach me?" Kenzi purred back at him

"Here we go, one burger for the guy and one salad for his pretty little-"Grimmjow glared at him "Ok, pay at the bar when you're done."

Grimmjow dug into his burger and Kenzi used I fork to eat her salad. Once they were done Kenzi spoke

"I'll meet you out front." She stood up and walked away towards the restrooms

Grimmjow stood up and snuck out after I few minutes Kenzi joined him.

"Let's go they think I'm coming back." Kenzi swung her leg over the bike and grabbed onto Grimmjow.

Grimmjow floored it and they were off.

"That was fun." Kenzi said before she plopped down on the couch "And look it's only 8:30!"

Grimmjow joined Kenzi on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table

"Thanks."

Kenzi turned to look at Grimmjow in shock. He NEVER said thank you, welcome, or anything along those lines. The last time Kenzi had done something nice for Grimmjow he had punched her. -Well, maybe dieing his hair pink and red while he was sleeping wasn't nice, but it was Valentines day in the human world- She hit him back and then they had fought until Kenzi's fracción leader, Szayelaporro Granz, pulled her away. Grimmjow never fought full on with Kenzi and Kenzi knew that she was no match Grimmjow, but they seemed to enjoy crawling under each other's skin. Kenzi knew where Grimmjow's line was and never crossed it, Grimmjow on the other hand… well he had been picking on her since she was created.

Kenzi returned to her lounging position and tossed the remote over to Grimmjow.

* * *

A/N: Hey there, thanks for reading chapter two! Now you can see why I rated T. Ok so last chapter introduced Chyrine, Renji, Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu, and this chapter introduced Kenzi and Grimmjow. Kenzi is loosely based on Kenzi from Lost Girl. Yes, I did steal the name, but I've loved that name since I was nine years old… Ok so anyways she dresses like her, defiantly has her body. Hope you liked this chapter!

Review Reviews

Response to KittyKitty96 : Chyrine means: Beauty, wealthy, and giving to all who needs it smart adventurist sweet personality patient smart kind fabulous and spoiled also spelled Sharron. (totes to Google!) Yeah it took me awhile to find the perfect name. And I like your idea about Orihime sleep-over thing; I might be able to sneak one in ;) Thanks for reviewing! ~BlackUndertaker

Response to BloomingBlackLotus: Yes! That's what I was going for! Mary-sue! Don't worry that will change soon (Read KittyKitty96's Chyrine name definition, carefully…) ^_^ Thanks for reviewing! ~BlackUndertaker


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

New Chick

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Kenzi's alarm was making load beeping noises from the bedroom. Kenzi peaked an eye open, she had fallen asleep on the couch and surprisingly, so had Grimmjow. He was in a spread out sitting position with his head lolling back.

Kenzi smiled and crawled off the couch to go turn off her alarm. Walking back into the kitchen she pulled her uniform out of one of her numerous bags and went to take a shower. She loved showers, a constant stream of hot clean water, unlike retched baths. Oh how Kenzi hated taking baths. She never really felt clean after taking one of those, maybe it was the fact that she had to use soapy water to rinse her hair. You just can't rinse soap off of yourself with soapy dirty water. After brushing her teeth in the shower she dried off and changed into her uniform.

Walking back out in to the living room she remembered that she hadn't done anything with her hair. Shit, Kenzi thought to herself. She had completely forgotten to buy anything for her hair, besides the hair brush she had brought with her yesterday. She decided to search the kitchen for something, anything. And after searching through two cabinets and four draws she found a rubber band. An old, dusty, rubber band.

Kenzi sighed and walked back into the bathroom with her hair brush and the rubber band. Washing off the rubber band she set it aside and started brushing her hair. Her hair had always dried quite quickly and always fell pin straight, she couldn't even curl it. Not without drenching her hair in gel and coating it in hairspray. She tied the back part of her hair into a tight, high ponytail, leaving her green colored side bangs and her straight cut bangs hanging in her face.

She smiled at herself in the mirror and admired her work.

"Don't you have school?"

Kenzi face paled. She had completely forgotten to check the time. Class started at 8:15. Kenzi pushed past Grimmjow to look at the clock in the living room. 7:58.

"Grimmjow! We need to go now!" Kenzi nearly screamed "I'm going to be late!"

Grimmjow walked back into the living room in jeans and a t-shirt, He opened at bottle on the counter and tossed Kenzi one of the pills inside and swallowed one himself. These niffy little things were invented by Granz, so that Arrancar could be seen by humans. He watched Kenzi swallow her own pill. Then leaned back on the counter as Kenzi had a mini freak-out attack. He smirked; she looked so cute when she was freaking out over little things.

"Grimmjow! What are you doing?" Kenzi said pulling her messenger bag over her shoulder "Get your ass on that bike and drive me to school!"

"Why should I?"

"Because that was our deal! Either you drive me or I'll take it myself!" Kenzi said impatiently tapping her foot by the door "You want to be stuck here all day?"

"FINE! JUST SHUT UP!" Grimmjow yelled pulling on his shoes

She walked out the door and Grimmjow growled and followed her. He couldn't let her drive it. She'd crash. Yeah, she could operate a motorcycle, but she was in a rush. Plus that was Grimmjow's bike, he couldn't, he wouldn't let her drive it. It. Was. His.

Grimmjow turned the key and started the engine, and then Kenzi swung her leg over the seat. Grimmjow pulled out of the driveway and floored it, making as much noise as possible. They speed through town and saw a few rouge students making their way to class, but Grimmjow didn't slow down. When they reached the school Grimmjow jerked to the right swinging the back around and making a load squealing noise as the wheel drifted over the pavement.

Everyone was looking at them now. Kenzi hopped off and Grimmjow took off without even saying a word. He wasn't mad at Kenzi; he just didn't want anyone to see him. Yet.

Kenzi turned around and started to walk towards the building, ignoring all of the on lookers. She went straight to the administrative office; nearly everyone was taking glimpses at her or in some cases staring. She had decided to wear a more form fitting white button up blouse and thigh high stockings with her black mary-jane pumps.

The boy at the desk looked up and nearly choked on what he was drinking. Kenzi raised an eyebrow.

"I'm here to pick up my books. Crfredia, Kenziana." Kenzi spoke readjusting her shoulder strap

The boy nodded and pushed a small pile of books towards her. She peeled the sticky note with her name off of them and stuffed the pile into her bag.

"Hey," Kenzi spoke up "Are we allowed heels here?"

The boy peeked around his desk and nodded "Yes, all students are allowed to wear shoes of their choice. But most just wear tennis shoes."

"Thank you." she nodded before heading off to wander through the halls looking for room 3-1.

Of course it was on the third floor and the first room she encountered. She adjusted her red bow tie, walked through the door and looked around. No princess, but there was still hope to find her here. She might have been placed in another class. She'd just have to keep an eye out for her during break periods. A few various groups were sitting or gathered around the room. A group of girls looked over at her then started whispering amongst themselves.

"Oh my!" Kenzi whipped herself around to find a girl a few inches taller than her, even with her heels, with maroon colored hair and matching glasses standing way too close for Kenzi's personal comfort "You're the motorcycle girl, everyone's talking about!"

Kenzi took a step back

"And your ways hotter than what people are saying."

Kenzi was confused; did a girl just call her hot "So who are you?" Kenzi asked suspiciously "And people are talking about me?"

"Of course people are talking about you!" she nearly squealed "You were dropped off by a motorcycle! Not to mention your hair, your face, and your body…"

She scanned Kenzi's body over and continued "But my name is Chizuru. What's _yours_?"

Kenzi was about to answer, but another girl walked up. She had long burnt orange hair with brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Orihime Inoue." She held out her hand and Kenzi shook it.

At least she seemed normal to Kenzi. But Kenzi could sense that Orihime held a small amount of sprit pressure.

"And I'm Tatsuki." A girl with black, short, spiky hair with brown eyes stated as she walked up "Who was that guy who dropped you off?"

"Oh, that was Grimmjow." Kenzi responded

"Ooh, is he your _boyfriend?_" Orihime asked

Kenzi didn't have a chance to respond because Misato, the teacher, walked in and shut the door behind her. She motioned for Kenzi to stay where she was as she called for everyone to sit.

"Ok everyone! This is our new student, Kenziana Crfredia, or as I've been told just Kenzi." Misato spoke to the room "Ah, there looks to be a spot open behind Ichigo, who miraculously is here today, you can sit there."

Kenzi nodded and walked over to her new desk and set down her bag to pull out her note book. The boy in front of her, Ichigo, had amazing amount of sprit pressure. Well for a human that is… Kenzi wondered how many other students had sprit pressure in this school.

"Alright! Open your books to page 94 and we'll begin!"

Class dragged on for the next two or three hours, Kenzi lost track of the time, before the student's stood up for lunch. Kenzi placed her homework into her bag, but there was no way she was going to do it. She wasn't even planning on staying that long, just until she found the princess.

"Hey," Kenzi looked up to find Orihime lingering over her desk "Would you like to eat with us?"

Kenzi smiled, "Yeah, where are we going?"

"To the roof!" exclaimed Orihime while she pointed up

Kenzi stood up "Ok! Let's go."

Orihime lead her through a maze off stair ways and they finally made it up to the roof. Kenzi looked around; it was a fairly big place with high fences to prevent accidents.

"And who is this _fine_ lady?" an obnoxious boys voice sound from behind Kenzi and she turned around to find a boy with brown hair that flipped out right below his ears

"This Keigo," Kenzi heard Chizuru approaching from behind and then felt two arms incase her or rather her breasts "Miss Crfredia! Or as I know her, miss sweet-n-sexy Kenzi!"

Kenzi stiffened with an alarmed look on her face and pretend to escape Chizurus grip. She could have easily broken out of her grip, but she didn't want to draw any more attention to herself, not that she didn't enjoy it, but just one close encounter with a shinigami and her cover would be blown.

Yes, she looked human; the last of her hollow mask was hidden under her shirt since it was a thin covering starting on her left shoulder that extended down in a curve to the middle of her back. She also had a thin piece covering her right hip. But a soul reaper would be sure to pick up on her Arrancar sprit pressure.

Tatsuke walked up and hit Chizuru on the head and she let go of Kenzi who fell forward into Keigo. Keigo caught her and stood with his arms wrapped around her. She looked up into his smiling face

"Uh, thanks." Kenzi pushed herself off of Keigo and turned to Tatsuke who was scolding Chizuru about grouping other girls.

Kenzi slightly shook her head and walked over to Orihime and they walked away with Tatsuke and Chizuru, leaving Keigo standing there with a happily dazed face.

Orihime sat down near the corner of the building's roof and pulled her lunch out of its bag and Kenzi released that she hadn't eaten all day or even brought lunch with her. Plus she had no money to buy anything either. She sat down next to Orihime and pulled one of her legs up to her chest and stretched out her other in front of her. She didn't care for sitting lady like; she had grey mini shorts on underneath her grey skirt so she was covered. She rested her cheek on her knee and looked over at the others. They were pulling out their meals.

"Hey," Orihime nudged Kenzi's shoulder "Where's your food?"

Kenzi look over at Orihime's worried face "Not hungry."

"Nonsense! Here" Orihime handed a rice ball over to Kenzi

Kenzi took it and looked at it "Are you sure? I don't want you to be hungry later because I forgot to grab money today…"

Orihime shook her head and smiled "Nah, I've got plenty!" she showed Kenzi the inside of her bag which was filled with numerous rice balls "So eat!"

"Thanks, Orihime." Kenzi started to nibble on her rice ball and listened to the girls conversation for the rest of the lunch break every once in a while scanning around for the princess and answering questions when asked.

"So, Kenzi…" Tatsuke caught Kenzi's attention "You never answered my question: Who is that guy who dropped you off?"

Kenzi looked at all of them and they all looked back expectantly "Alright, his name is Grimmjow."

"We already know that. Is he your boyfriend?"

Kenzi shook her head "No… I mean we live together, we have for a long time, but we aren't really an official couple."

"You live with him?" Tatsuke asked impressed "How old are you? And him?"

Kenzi froze for a second; Grimmjow was at least a couple hundred years old while she was nearly 96 years old…. "Well, I'm almost 16 and Grimmjow is… 21."

"THAT'S A FOUR YEAR DIFFERENCE!" one of Orihime's friends exclaimed "What do your parents think of this?!"

"My parents?" Kenzi closed her eyes and rested her chin on her knees "Well, their dead, before they died however they asked Grimmjow to always be there for me."

That was a load of crap, but what was she to say? Um, I don't have parents. I was inorganically grown by my fracción leader, who constantly flirts with me, but probably wouldn't give a damn whether or not I date someone 250 years older than me…? So, yeah that was the story she went with.

"That's so romantic!" piped up Orihime "Sorry, about your parent's, mine are gone too, but how long have you known Grimmjow?"

"Since I was week old, he always lived next door to me until my parents died and I moved in with him."

Total lie, Grimmjow lived two floors up and 4 doors over to the right from Kenzi's room.

"Aww, you two have been together forever then!" squealed Orihime

The bell rung loudly, signaling for class to start. Tatsuke pulled Orihime and Kenzi up and they all walked to class together.

After the last class bell rang and released everyone. Orihime, Tatsuke, Chizuru, and a few other various girls including Kenzi stood outside in front of the school chit-chatting and blabbering.

Someone tapped Kenzi shoulder and she turned around to find Keigo.

He scratched the back of his head nervously "I never go to tell you my name. it's-"

"Keigo." Kenzi cut him off "Chizuru said your name when I met you..."

He inwardly laughed and mentally smacked himself, great his reason to speak to her was ruined!

"Yeah, yeah, it is. And your name is Kenzi, right?"

Kenzi nodded

"Yeah, um. So do you like Karakura high school?" he asked trying to continue the conversation

Kenzi was going to respond, but Grimmjow's motorcycle pulled up. Everyone was staring at him, beside Kenzi who was trying respond to Keigo. Grimmjow walked up behind Kenzi and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, babe. How was school?" Grimmjow asked ignoring stares as if they weren't there

Kenzi turned around and gave him a light hug "It was fine. Met some nice people you know the usual."

Grimmjow smirked and kissed Kenzi full on the lips, which shocked everyone including Kenzi. Grimmjow pulled back and grabbed her hand "Let's go."

Kenzi waved as she was pulled over and on to Grimmjow's bike. And everyone stared as the couple drove off. Didn't she say they weren't a couple?

Either way, the new student was HOT and so was her 'boyfriend'.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! I totally forgot to say it, I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! , but I do own all of my OCs. ^_^ I also forgot to thank everyone who followed/favorited my story, it really means a lot to me. Also thanks to the people who reviewed too!

I know this was a short chapter and nothing important really happened, but you found some facts (Grimmjow's age not included, cuz I have no clue. Yes, I know he looks older than 21. Get over it Xp) Next chapter will include someone else that I hope you haven't forgotten yet!

Review Reviews - if you don't want your name posted just let me know on the bottom of your review ^_^ You'll just be named 'Mystery Ninja' nah, I just say unnamed

Response to KittyKitty96 : Your welcome, it's easier for me this way just because I can remember to respond to all of you. And no, her name isn't pronounced like Sharron, it pronounced Cry-rine. (However, you can pronounce her name any way you want) That's just how I pronounce it. And I think this chapter answered all of your other questions… ;) thanks for reviewing! ~BlackUndertaker


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Princess's First Day

* * *

"Kisuke, I'm going to be late! Where's Renji?" Chyrine called from the kitchen

It had been three days since her arrival and Kisuke and Yoruichi had now deemed her 'Skilled enough to save her own skin, for a while'. Those were the words that Yoruichi had spoken yesterday when she and Kisuke informed her that she would be attending school the next day accompanied by Renji then staying with another girl named Orihime. But, only because they had done enough training and she had stayed past her limit. Not that they didn't want her there, they deeply enjoyed her company, but Hiroe had asked for her to move locations every two days. So it was for her best interest.

In Hiroe's letter he had stated that when she was not at Urahara's training, like she had been for the last two days, that she was to attend school. He found it important that she continue with her education, Chyrine agreed with the note. Anything that was written on there she did not argue with, she simply complied. Kisuke thought it was because it was Hiroe's hand writing and she had the upmost respect for Hiroe, so she would listen. But Hiroe was most likely dead or would soon be and Chyrine thought of the letter as Hiroe's last dying wish.

She had learned exactly 23 new Kidō spells and corrected her Shunpo to a much quicker speed and now could Shunpo far distances, plus she was now starting to train with a katana. She wasn't very good with the katana, but she kept trying.

It was such a relief to Chyrine that she would return to her education, Hiroe had taught her much, but she was going to a _school_! She had been homeschooled, as all royalty and clans children are, but she strived to join an actual school with other students and different teachers. Not that she didn't like Hiroe, but she would become very lonely at times. Now one of her wishes was coming true, today.

Renji walked into the kitchen fidgeting with his shirt buttons "We won't be late, we've still have over half an hour before class starts."

Renji looked up at Chyrine who was preparing lunches for the both of them. _She looks good _Renji thought to himself before mentally whacking himself upside the head. He wasn't supposed to have feelings towards her; his job was to protect her not sneak glances at her. Which by the way is what Renji had been doing for the last two days, or at least since the first time in the underground dojo when she had worn her skin tight training suit. No, she didn't have an extreme curvaceous figure, but she defiantly had a figure _and a wonderful one at that_ Renji thought to himself.

Chyrine finished packaging the lunches and handed one to Renji "You know, you look really nice in your uniform."

Renji nearly blushed "Uh, yeah you too!" he looked around the room for something else to talk about "Oh, will you look at the time! We need to go."

Chyrine giggled "That's what I was trying to tell you" As she walked away to say bye to the Urahara and the rest

Renji scratched the back of this head; this was going to be an interesting day.

After saying good bye and walking to school Renji checked Chyrine and himself in then went to find the 3-1 classroom. Chyrine was looking around at everything and everyone; this was her first time being completely surrounded by humans.

Renji slid the classroom door open and Chyrine looked around the room, there were groups of students around the room and she could felt reiatsu that wasn't theirs. _Hmm, I wonder if anyone here could see us out of our Gigai. _Chyrine wondered to herself.

Renji tugged on her sleeve so she would follow him he walked over to a group of teens.

Renji cleared his throat and gestured to people as he said their names "Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuke, Chizuru, Uryū, and…" he stopped listing names and looked over at a girl with a long, black, straight high-ponytail, green side bangs and straight cut bangs who was wearing a less than appropriate school uniform

"Kenzi" she spoke sticking out her hand towards Chyrine "Kenzi, Crfredia."

Chyrine took it with her gloved hand "Chyrine. Nice to meet you."

Renji inwardly glared at Kenzi, something was… _off_ about her.

The door closed and everyone looked over it was the teacher "Alright class, sit-down!" she motioned for Chyrine to come over and she walked up to her

After everyone had settled in their seats she spoke again "Ok, so yesterday we acquired a new student and now we have another new student!" she gestured over to Chyrine "this is Chyrine, Monoukji. Chyrine take any seat you want!"

Chyrine nodded and head off for the empty seat next to Renji.

Time had speed by too quickly for Chyrine and it was time for lunch. The work hadn't been any hassle for Chyrine since she already knew it and blew through her work and answered every question correctly.

Orihime walked over in-between Renji's and Chyrine's desk "Hey, Chyrine, would you like to eat lunch with me?"

Chyrine glanced over at Renji, how nodded "Sure." She stood up and followed Orihime with Renji following behind

"So Orihime, where are we going to eat lunch?" Chyrine asked walking besides Orihime at a brisk pace 'You_ walk really fast, or is it because I walk slowly?' _Chyrine added mentally

Orihime smiled and pointed up "Today we'll be eating on the roof!"

"On the roof?!" Chyrine exclaimed "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Oh no, not at all! There are big tall fences" Orihime threw her arms up "and lots of students eat up there."

After climbing the stair ways Orihime lead them over to a group of chattering girls

"Girls," Orihime spoke grabbing their attention "We have another addition to our lunch group, Chyrine!"

Orihime plopped down onto the concrete and Chyrine sat down next to her

"You're really smart, Chyrine." A girl with short brown hair stated

Chyrine smiled over at the girl "Um, thanks. I was taught by my sensei at home before and I wasn't really sure what level you were all at, but I'm happy that I know as much as you."

"As much? Please, you could skip a grade or two! You're so smart, that physics problem was completely mind boggling to me and you answered it in less than a minute!"

"Uh, well thanks."

"Hey," Kenzi spoke this time "Where are you from? Like did you move or just transfer?"

"Oh, I'm from Mashiba. I'm only staying here for a while though; my grandmother fell ill and is hospitalized so I'm staying here with some family friends."

"Will she be alright?" interrupted the girl with brown hair

Chyrine nodded "Yes, she'll be fine. They don't really know when she'll be out but it's nothing life threating."

"What about your parents?"

"Oh, their, their dead."

Orihime patted Chyrine's arm "Aw, I'm sorry, Kenzi parents are gone too."

Chyrine looked over at Kenzi who smiled back at her "Yeah they died awhile back, but the ones you love never truly leave you. Their always right here." Kenzi touched the spot over her heart and all the girls awed.

Chyrine smiled over at the girl "So where are you from?"

"Oh, me? I'm from Yumisawa."

"Oh, that's nice!"

Kenzi nodded and started conversing with the girl next to her

"So," Orihime started "after class just wait by the door and I'll take you and Renji back to my place."

Chyrine nodded

Chyrine noticed a boy was sneaking up behind Kenzi; Kenzi seemed to already known since she addressed him

"Keigo, if you want to speak to me, just spit it out." Kenzi didn't even look away from her lunch "You've been following me around since I arrived this morning."

Keigo's face turned near crimson "Oh, uh, I just wanted to know… um, uh… gotta go!" Keigo less than gracefully turn and nearly ran away from the group of now giggling girls

"Looks like I've got competition!" a red headed girl growled/shouted out

Kenzi paid no attention to her

A girl with short black hair punched her in the arm "When are you going to stop trying to possess my friends!?"

"Tatsuke, don't hit Chizuru…" Chizuru's face lit up at Kenzi's words, but dropped instantly once she finished speaking "as hard."

"Aww," Chizuru whined as she crept over to Kenzi's side and poked her breast "Who woke up on the wrong side of the bed today?"

Kenzi flashed back into her memory

"ARRGHH!" Kenzi yelled in frustration as a metal spatula whizzed through the air and imbedded it's self into the hallway wall

Grimmjow calmly emerged from the bedroom and pulled the now bent spatula out of the wall while he walked into the kitchen.

He huffed at the sight of a steaming Kenzi siting cross-legged at the table with her arms crossed as well, a half burnt omelet sat sizzling away in a silver pan.

"I just don't get it! How the hell does it burn black on one side then be completely raw on the other!" Kenzi mustered the evilest, most hateful glare she could and threw it at the sad crippled omelet.

Grimmjow sighed and dumped the sad excuse of an omelet and pan into the garbage. It made a hissing noise as the hot pan melted the plastic bag and the stench of burning plastic emitted from the bin. Grimmjow picked it up and threw it out the window, landing in their neighbor's back-yard garden.

"Alright! Now that we've established you can't cook-"Grimmjow started but was cut off by the fuming Kenzi

"I CAN TOO COOK! I JUST CAN'T COOK IN THE DAMN MORNING! EVERYTHING JUST FUCKING DESIDES TO BURN AS SOON AS I LOOK AWAY!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME WOMAN! AIN'T MY DAMN FAULT YOU CAN'T COOK!" Grimmjow retaliated "SO LEAVE ME IN PEACE AS _I_ COOK _YOUR_ SORRY ASS BREAKFAST!"

Kenzi glared over at Grimmjow and huffed.

Grimmjow pulled another pan out of the cupboard and started cracking eggs into a bowl.

"Yeah, you could say that…" Kenzi looked over at the other girls "I'm sorry, it's not anything you guys did I shouldn't have been snappy." Kenzi smiled a foxish grin putting her hands up palm out

"It's ok!" Chizuru glomped Kenzi knocking her over "We're not mad at you!"

Kenzi pushed Chizuru off of her "Yeah, ok."

"You know what I could go for right now? A coffee." Kenzi leaned back on her arms, Kenzi loved coffee and despised tea. Ugh, that stuff was just boiled grass water.

"OH NO!" Orihime exclaimed waving her arms around, Kenzi looked over at her quizzically "Chyrine allergic to coffee!"

"Orihime," Chyrine placed a genital hand on Orihime shoulder "I'm not allergic, I just pass out." She turned to Kenzi "I can't even smell coffee without passing out."

Kenzi continued to stare quizzically at the girl and Chyrine continued explaning

"If I smell coffee, I get all dizzy then eventually I pass out for little while, if someone spills coffee on me –my face or I ingest a small amount- I pass out for a couple hours, but if a drink any mount more than a shot I could pass out for up to 3 whole days!"

"Wow!" Kenzi exclaimed "I never heard of that before! I'll make sure not to drink any coffee around you!"

Kenzi giggled along with the rest of the girls as the bell rang loudly signaling the end of lunch break, everyone stood up and dusted themselves off before returning back to class.

* * *

Yet again the bell was ringing, but this time to signal the students release from the yellow high school building.

"See ya latter!" Orihime waved back at Kenzi as she left with Chyrine and Renji along with a few others

Kenzi waved back watching the retreating form of Princess Chyrine Monoukji's back. Kenzi could hear the faint sound of Grimmjow's motorcycle driving a couple blocks away. _Great timing, _Kenzi thought to herself. If he had arrived any earlier, that stupid soul reaper, Renji –Dumbest soul reaper ever in Kenzi ever met-, would have been forced to recognize Grimmjow's Arrancar sprit pressure. Kenzi had thought she was done for the moment that he had stepped foot into the class room, even with Kenzi furiously hiding her sprit pressure, but he had only given her a few distrustful glances then dismissed her. It was a good thing she didn't have part of her mask on her face, like Grimmjow, or else even the stupidest soul reapers would have known what she was.

Kenzi sighed, she would soon be returning back to her rightful home now that she had found the princess. She just couldn't wait to rub the fact that she had found the princess in a school, into Grimmjow's face.


End file.
